Relana's Birthday Part 1
by SailorStarEternalGodessLena
Summary: Hey this is the con. of S.m is....Relana?!?!This goes out to Winter Peacecraft-Yuy
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was a nice autmon day.Relana's birthday was coming up.(Dont know her birthday so i am guessing)Relana had decied to take a walk in the park.She and Heero had been married for almost an year.She ddint know if anyone rermebered.  
  
'Well at least I know its my birthday.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the gundam wing house*~*  
  
"I think we should have a simple party for Relana"said Hilde  
  
"No,Relana deseveres a huge,grand party!"said Dorthey  
  
The gang(expect relana)was planning for Relanas birthday.The girls were in charge of cooking and planning.The boys were in charge of setting up things and picking things up.  
  
"Hey why do we have to do all the work!"complained Duo  
  
"Cause will blast all of you guys to the moon and back"  
  
Everyone was in doing something expect Heero.He had been in charged looking out to see if Relana was coming or not.Heero sat on the roof thinking of what he should get Relana.  
  
'I dont know what to get her.Maybe I should get a sweater.Naw,Hilde said she was geeting Relana that.I know Ill get her a round trip ticket to Hawii!Yea shall like that!Oh no she is goming this way!'  
  
Heero quickly got down and told ever one that she was coming.They quickly put everthing away.When Relana got in she said that she was going to bed and went up stairs.~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Few days later  
  
It was Relana Birthday.Heero had talk her into going for a walk in the forest.They walked for hours.When they got to the lake Heero asked her to sing.She started singing(I dont own the song,but I wished I did)  
  
"Like a movie sceene in the  
sweetest dream i picutred us  
together.  
  
Now to feel your lips on my fingertips  
I have to say its even better.And I ever thought it  
could possibly be.Its perfect Its passion Its setting me free.From all of my sadneess the tears that Ive cried  
I cant hold on till to nigth.  
  
Waiting for tonight ohhh,  
When you will be here  
In my Arms.  
  
Wating for tonight ohhh,  
I dream of this mount  
for so long.Wating for toinigth"  
  
(I am only going to have her sing on verse)  
  
Heero was stunned.He couldnt believe it.It was so beautiful.Heero glanced at his watch and saw that it was  
time to head back.  
  
"Relana lets head back now"  
  
She nodded and took his hand.When they got back they saw that the ligths were off.Heero being the gentleman as he was(or they were going to kill him if she didnt come in first)opened the door let and let her go in first.  
  
"Surprise"they all yelled.  
  
"whats this?"she asked  
  
"We all planned you a Birthday party.You didnt think we forgot ,did you?"asked Heero  
  
"Well...um....yeah"said Relana  
  
"Did you think Id forget my own wife's birthday?"  
  
  
"Relana dont forget us!"said Hilde  
  
"How could I forget you guys."  
  
"Yea besides,Since Hildes birthday isnt till december.(I am guessing again)Maybe I could foget ya,know,Because she is not my wife yet."said Duo  
  
Hilde was fuming.She should pound him till he is blue!Before she got to blat him Heero intrupped.  
  
"Now guys dont start,its Relana's birthday!"said Heero  
  
Relana had fun that night.Hilde gave her a nice pink sweater.Dorthey gave her a book called,  
  
'The wind blows backwards by Mary Dowing Hahn'  
  
(I don think I wan to get into detail there cause I cant think of anything else Relana would get)  
  
Heero ddint give Relana her presant yet.He decied to wait till everyone else went to bed.Around nine everyone said their goodnigths and went upstairs.Relana was in hers and Heero's room brushing her hair when heero asked,  
  
"Relana,have you ever been to Hawii?"  
  
He said goimg up to her and giving her a hug from behind.  
  
"No I havent why?"  
  
"Then would you like to go with me?"  
  
He said showing her the tickets.  
  
"Happy Birthday Relana."  
  
"Heero you didnt have to.."  
  
She ddint get to finish her sen. cause heero put a finger to her mouth.  
  
"Yea I did,you mean world to me Relana,I suggest you get packed,are fligh is tomorrow"  
  
"That soon"  
  
"Relana,consider this a honeymoon for us.We are staying for two weeks."  
  
Next morning,They had Duo drive them to the airport.  
They had a safe a flight out an got there at noon.When they got to the hotel everything seem to quiet.They got there keys to their room and headed up .When they got unpacked Heero order something for them to eat.Relana was looking out side everthing seemed to peaceful and quiet.  
  
'Something is not right.Where all the people?I feel evil forces here.Hopefully not,I dont want to get Heero hurt.  
'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Back at the house Duo was doing misgefet as usaully.  
  
"I bet you ten bucks that Relana is pergant after she gets back for Hawii with Heero."  
  
  
"Duo!You pervert!Stop budding on Heero and Relana's lives!"said Hilde  
  
"What do you call what you are doing then?"  
  
Duo said pointing to the machine.It allowed them to see what Heero and Relana are doing.Every girl(Hilde&Sally&Cathy&Dorthey)were syping on the couple.  
  
  
"We are just checking on are leader."said Hilde  
  
  
"Yeah,besides it is not like they can see us"said Sally  
  
"o,brother"said Duo  
  
"O my god!"said Cathy  
  
"What is it?"said Hilde while rushing over to her.  
  
"Look!"  
  
She said pointing to the screen.It showed Heero lying on top of Relana and he was pulling off her shirt.  
  
"I cant believe it!"  
  
"I can"said Dorthey  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero:What are you doing to me?  
Me:Relax Heero I thought you like Relana  
Heero:I do not!  
Me:Ya,rigth,i have seen the way you look at her!  
Heero:Nani?  
Me:You look at her with love !  
Heero:Do not  
Me:Ill prove it!Relana get out here now  
Relana:You called  
Me:Doesnt heero look at you with awe and love  
R.:Yea he does  
Me:you may go now  
Heero:But,But,But...  
Me:no buts I can erase you ya know  
Heero:I will kill you  
Me:I also have the power to make you do anything i want you to do!  
  
Heero:ya rigth  
Me:Heero go to relana and make love to her till the next part  
  
Heero goes to find Relana  
  
Well I know that was a chessy ending but it will get better!Cya ya!  
  
Heero pops in  
  
Heero: can we ahve a little quiet here  
  
Me:sure  
  
Bye !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Me:Hey hope you like it!Lots of heero and Relana romance  
  
  
Heero:Again!  
  
Me: Go on!Find Relana  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 2 days after Hero and Relana had arrivad in hawii.They were in their room when Relana saw something out the window.It was a girl and some boy ,he sent a colom f black energy at her.Her heart crsytal came out.Relana quickly transformed and went outside.  
  
  
"Now i have your pure heart!Wait a minute,It doesnt have powers!Ill just have to get rid of it!"  
  
"hold it!"  
  
"Who are you?!?"  
  
"How dare you steal someones pure heart!i will not allowe it!I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you!"  
  
"Take this Dark Meteor shower!"  
  
Relana kept doing his atacks but she slipped and one was coming strat at her!  
  
"Urnaus world shaking!"  
  
"What happened?" said Relana  
  
Two girls appered form the shadows.  
  
"How dare you attack our princess!"  
  
"We shall not allow it!"  
  
"I am Sailor Urnaus!"  
"I am Sailor Neptune!"  
  
They quickly beat up him and went over to Relana.  
  
"Who are you?" said Relana  
  
"We are outer sailor soilders.We came to protect you as the other sailor scouts do.The new enemy is very stong and you need our help."  
  
"We need to go back now.We will meet with the others and tell them about us.You can stay here and enjoy your vaction."  
  
Relana headed back to the room and saw a mad Heero.  
  
"Were have you been?" he asked  
  
"No place specail"  
  
"Come on Relana I know you,Or maybe Ill do it the hard way."  
  
Heero said while adaving on her.  
  
"No dont please dont."  
  
Heero pounced on her and carried her to the bed.  
  
"Well you wouldnt tell me so ill force it out of you"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you guys still spying on them?" asked Duo  
  
"Ya we are.Look they are doing it again!" Said Hilde  
  
The were about to see what happened next when'CLICK' the moniter went out.  
  
"What happened?" said Hilde  
  
She turned around to see Duo with the cord in his hand.  
  
"Duo Ill,Ill..."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that was short.but I am so tried and I think i have writers block.Well you might have to wait till next weekend to read the next part.School starts on Monday and I have to finish a report.But the Sleep over part 3 should be up on sunday.  
  
Whats going to happen to Duo?Well tell me what you want to happen.the next chapter is your choice(Well at least the part were Duo gets it.)cya!  



End file.
